narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakemono
---- Pressure Points of Harm and Death | weapons = Kusarigama Tantō }} Bakemono is a S-rank missing-nin who defected from the Land of Demons and later joined the Jashin Cult. There, he was tested with many trials and later became their most favored individual 'for he had been branded with immortality, the second one ever to have this done, the first being the incapacitated Hidan. Appearance Bakemono appears as a young man in his twenties with light-colored skin, black hair, and light purple eyes. His face always looks calm and without fear when facing an opponent or when he's just doing his normal every day routine. He wears black robes that have gold markings all around them, also with black pants that look similar to the pattern of his robes just without gold markings and has standard shinobi boots. Sometimes, he'll wear dark black robes that reach down to the start of his boots and has no pattern whatsoever. Personality Bakemono's personality is omnipotent, calm, and no fear of what comes before him. As a child, he wasn't exactly calm, he would always fidget with something, act nervous, seem scared. He wasn't scared, he just trigger happy per say. The only time he was scared was when he was almost sent to Kamui's Dimension by the son of the legendary Uchiha prophecy, Bourei Uchiha. Sometimes, when he performs his curse technique, he can insane, and act as if he had already won, even though he will stay play around with his opponent. Background As a child, Bakemono was always trying to run away from the Land of Demons a lot, like every chance he got. Soon they had to confine him from even moving out. Later there was a war with the Jashin Cult and the Land of Demons, which they battled for some time after the Land of Demons was massacred and left few survivors, including Bakemono. They took him in and saw his lust for battle, they then one year later injected him with a test and he became immortal. After he became immortal, he started massacring minor villages, but not one of the Five Great Nations. Abilities He is skilled in Bukijutsu and Ninjutsu. Nature Transformations Bakemono knows three nature transformations. The three nature transformations he knows are Earth Release, Water Release, and Yin Release. He is skilled in each one of them, making others think they are coming at him, when in reality they're just standing there. Ninjutsu He can use a variety of ninjutsu, and is quite skilled with it. He can use the Earth Release, Water Release, and Yin Release types of ninjutsu, making him quite formiddable. With chakra, he can run quite fast, and with Water Release, he can trap the opponent while he goes underground and use his Kusarigamajutsu to slash at them and either kill them or get to use his Jujutsu. But most of all, he can power up all of his jutsu with the "Pressure Points of Harm and Death" to power up everything by releasing his tenketsu, making him very powerful. Anyways, he can also use the Rashōmon summoning techniques, to summon either 1, 3, or 5, which only the known user of the Fifth Rashōmon being the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Bukijutsu For Bukijutsu, Bakemono uses a Tantō and Kusarigama for Bukijutsu. He uses the Kusarigama to take the other opponents blood and the Tantō to stab himself to inflict damage on the other. He also uses it for just a particular battle. He can use the chain to strangle and slam them into boulders etc and pull them to him then stab them. He can also use the Dance of the Sickle Blade: Falling Descent Blade technique and is very powerful with it. He can also use a branch of Jashin Curse Technique Using his Kusarigama, Bakemono makes attempts to acquire an enemies' blood, where upon consuming it he draws the Jashin symbol on the ground. This process somehow "links" his body with his opponent's. Once this link is established, Bakemono takes on a Grim Reaper-like appearance, with black skin and white bone-like markings. In this state, he is essentially a living voodoo doll for his opponent; any damage that is done to him is also inflicted on the opponent. Bakemono referred to this as his "cursing god form", and he was fond of toying with his victims by inflicting non-fatal injuries with his Tantō, while taking obvious pleasure in their shared pain. Once he was done playing with the opponent, or if he wanted to kill them quickly, he impaled himself through the heart killing his opponent in the process, and then relishing in intense satisfaction also walking away. Category:ZackTheRaikage